1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle handlebars and more particularly, to a kit for mounting handlebars in-line with the front forks of a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
An example of a motorcycle 10 having handlebars 11 conventionally mounted in accordance with the prior art is illustrated in perspective view in FIG. 1. The prior art handlebars 11 are mounted to the front forks 12a and 12b by means of an upper triple tree 13 and a lower triple tree 14. The handlebars 11 are comprised of a single length of tubing attached to the upper triple tree 13 and supported by a pair of symmetrically spaced struts 15 bolted to the upper triple tree 13 and the handlebar 11. The upper triple tree 13 is attached to the lower triple tree 14 by means of a stem 16 which lies along the axis of rotation of the front forks. The handlebar mounting arrangement in prior art motorcycles 10, such as shown in FIG. 1, interrupts the smooth flow of a line between the forks 12a and 12b and the handlebars 11. The offset of the struts 15 from the line of the forks 12a and 12b is aesthetically displeasing and aerodynamically and mechanically inefficient due to turbulent air flow and the relatively small moment arm of the closely spaced struts 15. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a motorcycle handlebar mounting system that provides continuity between the line of flow of the handlebars and the front forks.